We'll meet again in Heaven
by purdygirl96
Summary: I suck at summaries, so my best advice would be to read it. It's an AU story. Dean Ambrose/ OC/ Randy Orton, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Wade Barrett and some more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is my new story. I know it's just one chapter and you couldn't really tell if you like it or not, but I'll be happy to read some of you reviews. The criticism is most welcomed. Thanks! :)**

* * *

_Her puffy lips felt so good against his. He was sure they belonged there and nowhere else. He had dreamed of having her in this position for so long… but he was realizing how much he was craving for her just now. She was an addiction. Once he had tasted her, he wouldn't ever be able to stop. Not that he intended to stop anyways._

_His hands roamed over her body, trying to pull her closer to him. Just the thought of her naked was able to make him hard. And he had thought about that a lot. He had always wondered how she looked without clothes on… His mouth traveled down her neck, licking and sucking every spot he could reach, not wanting to miss one single part of her body. He enjoyed the slight moans escaping from her mouth. That was music to his ears._

_"__God… you have no idea how much I want you, Mary." He moaned against her neck as he tugged at the end of her shirt, wanting to take it off. She gladly let him do that by lifting her arms above her head. Her small hand slid down his body, sending chills up and down his spine. God… she was trying to kill him. And he surely was convinced in that as soon as she cupped the bulge in his pants. A low growl escaped from the back of his throat._

_"__I think I can feel how much you want me…" Mary answered, smirking at him. His hands ran up her body, cupping her bare breasts. She never wore bra and he was well aware of that fact. He had spent enough hours scrutinizing her breasts and even more time thinking of them. It was driving him crazy. She was driving him crazy. He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her back on the bed and as soon as he took off his trousers and boxer briefs together, he jumped on top of her again. He got rid off her skirt and her hot pink panties were following close behind. He slid his fingers in between her wet folds, finding her swollen clit and paying attention on it. She was so wet already… for him…_

**"**Dean**…" **_she moaned out his name. He couldn't remember ever hearing anything better than his name, rolling out of her little sweet wet mouth. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to be inside of her. Her wetness and heat seemed so welcoming to him… _

_With one fast and experienced move, he penetrated her. He was fitting perfectly and she was so wet and tight… He was sure that she was made for him and for him only._

"Dean!"

He snapped out of his daydream, turning his attention to Seth.

"What's wrong with you?"

Dean shook his head, blinking twice.

"It's nothing, sorry. I was just lost in thought. How can I help you?"

"I just came to have lunch with you… here I bought some pizza." Seth smiled, shoving a big pizza box in Dean's face.

"Thanks… so how come you are not having lunch with your partner… what was her name…? Detective Lewis…" Dean spitted. Seth looked at him weirdly.

"Mary's having lunch with her fiance. The only thing I don't get is why you hate her so much…" said Seth, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You are blind for her just like all the other guys around here… and some girls too. You see… her charm already works on you… Don't you see it? It's such a blessing for her that she's mostly working with men… that's how she got the job here. She doesn't have anything else, but a great set of boobs and ass… that's why she thinks she can have anything she wants… She's just a slut, nothing more. "Dean stated. Seth shook his head at him.

"She is as good as I am, Dean. She worked hard to get the job here."

"Yeah… her mouth worked hard to get her the job here." Dean answered. Seth just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, man… I'm not going to argue. Think whatever the fuck you want."

* * *

Mary was sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand, listening to some classic music. This time she had picked Beethoven and his Moonlight Sonata. That was what usually calmed her down and helped her relax. She took another sip of her cup and closed her eyes. She needed to chill out. A thought about that night had run through her mind again. She was trying to forget it, bet she just couldn't. She felt guilty and hell… she was. She was a cheating dirty slut. Mary sighed. It didn't matter now… it had already happened. She couldn't turn back the time. It was impossible. She had already decided to shut her mouth and said Randy nothing about that. It was going to stay that way. Mary made her choice. She wasn't going to tell him. It took her long enough to convince herself that the reason why she slept with Sergeant Ambrose on that party for Eddie's retirement, was, because she was drunk. She knew who she loved – Randy… and that's all it mattered. Mary loved Randy...

The opening of the front door made her jump a little in her seat.

"Hey there, baby doll." Randy smiled, leaving his keys on the little table next to the front door.

"Hey…" Mary smiled back, hitting the pause button to stop the music as she placed her cup on the table in front of the couch. She stood up and went to Randy. He grabbed her by the hips, picking her up. Mary immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and brought his lips in a sweet gentle kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." he smiled at her and put her on her feet again. "What's for dinner?"

"I ordered some Chinese food again… it's on the kitchen table. I already ate." Mary explained.

"Oh… I love Chinese." Randy exclaimed, walking into the kitchen with Mary following him.

"Good to know… that's the only food you'll eat till your last day. The doom of the man, who married a woman, that can't cook."

"There's still time to learn." He answered, shoving a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Nah… I don't want to risk it, honey." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to bed."

Randy nodded.

"I'll be there in a little while as well."

Mary went to their bedroom and stood in front of the big mirror in there, watching her reflection. She didn't know why, but she felt different although she didn't look any different. Her mahogany middle length hair was the same and so were her green eyes with the color of the fruits of blooming almond – tree. She sighed and started taking off her clothes until she was only in her baby blue panties. She reached for the over-sized shirt she slept in, but Randy grabbed her hand from behind and turned her around to face him. She never heard him coming and he startled her a bit, but all was forgotten as he pushed her forward, her bare breasts pressing into his shirt covered abdomen. She looked up at him to find him smiling down at her.

"As much as I love to see my T – shirt on you… I prefer you naked… just like that." He whispered, sliding his left hand up and tracing his fingers gently over her breast. He picked her up as he had done earlier and brought her lips for a hungry kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please leave some reviews. You can criticize as much as you want I appreciate it. Thanks. :))**

* * *

"I can't freakin' believe it!" growled Dean Ambrose under his breath. "She stole my case! My case!"

"Relax, man. She didn't steal it. She didn't want it on the first place. Roman just gave it to us." Seth tried to calm down his friend.

"Yeah, Roman just gave it to her… I'm sure that if I had boobs, he would have left it to me. How can he be so blind? He is the head here and he shouldn't be letting some woman to get under his skin like that… " murmured Dean.

Seth just shook his head. He was in verge of laughter. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Dean, but Mary surely wasn't getting under Roman's skin. To him it seemed like she was already under Dean's. And he was the blind one here, because he obviously couldn't see it. Or could he?

"She's new around here. He gave her the case to prove herself. She's engaged and that's not the way she had gotten her job anyways. Stop with the crap."

"Yeah, you are defending her, because she is your partner and what's good for her, it's good for you as well. Obviously she has proven herself enough. Her bed skills at least. And so what if she's engaged? That doesn't mean she has to stop spreading her legs in front of every male around here."

"You are unbelievable!" Seth answered, sighing. He was tired of listening all that crap Dean talked on daily basis. Sometimes he thought that Mary was all the Sergeant was thinking about.

"I'm unbelievable… yeah sure. You want her as well, don't try to deny that… or… maybe you have already banged her!" Dean stated, looking at Seth, insanity was shining from his eyes.

"Would you shut the fuck up already? I haven't slept with her, but even if I had, that shouldn't be your concern anyways. I wouldn't mind having a woman like her in my bed, yes, but she's just my partner and I'm glad I could call her a friend. And plus she's engaged." repeated Seth again.

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it shut again as he saw Lieutenant Reigns's office door opening. Mary looked around, obviously searching her partner. As she spotted him, she walked up to him with a folder in her hands.

"Here… this is our new case. What do you say to get something to drink, while we are taking a look at it?" she asked Seth, smiling slightly to him. Mary did everything possible to ignore Sergeant Ambrose's gaze. She felt his stare, burning holes in her. It was uncomfortable and she was ashamed of her actions a few weeks ago, that's why she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

* * *

"Okay… what we've got here? I heard about McIntyre's ugly death, but I never thought, Roman's going to give the case to us. Usually Dean's specialized for that." Said Seth, taking a sip from his coffee. Mary nodded in agreement as she opened the folder in front of them.

"Yes… I think the Lieutenant wants to give me a chance… he's a nice guy." Mary stated. Roman had agreed to give her a job a few months ago and she knew she had to prove herself. She was still young and didn't have a lot of experience, but the Lieutenant seemed to understand that. That's why he gave her that case. She would never prove herself, if there was nobody to give her the chance to do so. That was Mary's biggest case and she was ready to cope with it. Now Sergeant Ambrose hated her even more, but she wasn't going to loose anything anyways. He would hate her no matter what after that night and he had every right. "So… it had happened yesterday around eight pm, right after he had gotten back home from work. He has a roommate as I can see, but he wasn't home. Sergeant Ambrose took the case first, so he was the one to go there and to expect the place… That's his report… Mr. Barrett, the roommate, has already been interrogated, but he wouldn't mind if we ask him some questions as well I guess."

Seth nodded in agreement. McIntyre was their coworker so to say. Actually he was the pathologist. He was a little annoying at times, but they were all surprised to see him like that.

"So… it's pretty ugly." Mary started again after the little pause. "We've got some pictures here. Look at his face and that horrified expression. He must have been caught by surprise… and it must have hurt. I feel kind of sorry for him."

Mary never liked that guy. His flirtatious smirk was always making her want to vomit. And he was always hitting on her. It was pretty annoying and he was usually making her feel uncomfortable, but never the less… no body deserved that horrible, horrible death. Mary scanned down the report. Yes, now she was going to vomit for sure.

"Holy crap… his heart was missing, when they found him… It was ripped out of his chest. "She told Seth with wide eyes.

"And did they find it?" he asked.

"Yes… in the kitchen… boiling over the hot – plate."

"Oh… great… we have to deal with a psycho…" Seth murmured and took another sip of his cup.

* * *

"Okay… let's see what you have in your cup." Liz told Mary after she finished her coffee. Liz was her best friend since she could remember. She had this strange gift… or maybe it was a sixth sense… No, it was more than that. Sometimes Liz was telling strange stuff… without knowing it or wanting it, it just happened. Stuff about the future and they always turned out to be true till now.

She was telling Mary's fortune by coffee. Liz did that once in a while and Mary didn't mind.

"Okay… I see a river… that's you. There's one tree on the one side and another on the other. They are both strong big trees, but one of them is worm – eaten on the inside. You shouldn't worry that much about it I guess, because you are looking towards the other one. And you are closer to it, but one of the river's feeders is in the direction of the worm – eaten one. It's only one of all the feeders. See that thing here… it looks like a skeleton… that means Death. Someone will die. "Said Liz calmly.

"Oh…" Mary wasn't sure if she should worry about that or not. Liz always talked in riddles, when she was telling fortune by coffee or cards or anything.

"Don't worry. I'm still learning how to do that. It looks like a skeleton to me… I might be wrong." Liz explained to her friend. When Mary nodded with smile appearing on her beautiful face again, the other woman asked: "How are the things between you and Randall?"

"Oh… they are good. We are good. Everything is great." Answered Mary.

"Did you start preparing the wedding?"

"No… I'm very busy lately and so is he. He's always in the lab, working hard. Yesterday was the first day from months, when he got home earlier. But we are not in a hurry anyways."

"Okay. Somehow I think that you'll be busy and in two months from now and in six months from now. Maybe it's time for you to admit it at least to yourself that you're not happy with him and he's not the man for you." Liz said, looking at Mary with her stern blue stare.

"Well… you are wrong. I love him. I'm happy with Randy and I'll marry him. You are saying all these things, because you don't like him."

"Yes, I don't like him and you knew that from the moment we meet. I told you. I've got a bad feeling…"

"I know, but I love him." Answered Mary, confidently.

"Alright… but remember: there were two trees in your cup. And be careful with him. He looks nice on the outside, but in the end he might rip your heart out of your chest just like all the other ones."

Liz stood up from her chair, ready to leave Mary's home, just when Randy got home. He smiled widely at both of them and walked to his girl, placing a long loving kiss on her lips.

"Hey, Liz. How are you?" he smiled widely.

"I was good until now. But I'm leaving anyways. Bye, Mary." Liz hugged her friend and hurried to get out of the apartment.

"Why does she hate me so much?" asked Randy. Mary shrugged her shoulders and brought him in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm wondering if I should continue this story.**

**Review anyways. :))**

* * *

"Seth, you wanted to see me." Dean said as he went to his friend, who was leaning against his desk with his arms folded in front of his chest. He didn't seem to notice Dean's presence, let alone had he heard him. Seth was staring somewhere in the distance intently. Sergeant Ambrose noticed the way he licked his lips as if seeing something tasty. Dean followed his friends gaze and wasn't surprised. Seth really was seeing something tasty. Mary Lewis was nervously searching something over her desk that was in the other end of the office she and Seth shared. She was giving both men great view of her tight sexy butt. Dean guessed it wasn't on purpose. She was so busy looking over the messy papers on the desk that she hadn't even noticed them.

Dean shook his head with the intention to come back to the reality. Seth hadn't done that yet and he was surprised of the feeling that was slowly making its way to the Sergeant's whole body. He was pissed off, not sure why though. He clenched his teeth once before hitting Seth's arm slightly, seeking his attention. The younger man jumped up, startled by Dean's actions. He fixed his warm brown eyes on him.

"What?"

"Is that what you do whole day?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Seth just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes. It's not always her butt I'm staring at though." he admitted, taking one last glance at Mary's backside. "But hey… I'm a straight male… and she's… well… she's hot. That doesn't mean I'm romantically interested in her. Anyways… what are you here for?"

"You tell me… you are the one that wanted to talk about something."

"Oh… yeah. Right. Roman came to talk with me about the case… and he had kind of changed his mind." Seth started. "He had thought about the whole situation and decided it would be for the best if the three of us work on the case together. You have more experience and would be good teacher for my partner. It's about her… but it would be nice to work with you once again."

Dean thought for a minute, letting the information sink in.

"So the Lieutenant wants me to work with her? Is Roman nuts?"

"Nope. Not at all… that way all of us would be happy. I've got a cool case. You've got the case you wanted and Mary gets her chance."

Dean sighed, not sure how he felt about that. He couldn't stand the woman and in the same time he would lie if he said he wasn't excited about that.

* * *

Mary was making her way over the long corridors of the building. Now she remembered why she wasn't visiting her fiancé that often, while he was working. She didn't like the smell of it – sharp odor of blenching liquor mixed with something else…

She finally reached Randy's lab and slowly opened the door. Actually it was his office… and the lab was in the next room. Mary saw her man in the other corner of the room; his back was turned towards her. He hadn't noticed her presence yet. He was deep in thoughts, writing something in a notebook.

Mary smiled to herself and tiptoed behind him. She bent over, her lips brushing against his earlobe.

"Hey there" she whispered. Randy jumped up, startled. He wasn't expecting her.

"Jesus, Mary! You took the crap outta me!"

She smiled innocently up at him.

"Sorry"

After Randy caught his breath, he smiled as well and leaned in, capturing her lips and bringing her closer to him.

"Mmm how can I help you? I would love to help you you know…" Randy said after they broke the kiss. He squeezed her backside playfully and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Mary chuckled, escaping from his embrace.

"I'm not here for that, Doctor Orton. I need your help…"

"Oh yeah… I just offered you my help." He answered, smiling.

"I'm here on business." She explained looking around his cabinet, shivering in disgust. The most animals, spiders to be exact, were in the lab, but he kept some in here too. They weren't running free over the room of course… "What can you tell me about the Australian funnel web spiders?"

Randy raised his eyebrows surprised of her request.

"Well… as you can tell that kind of spiders are widely distributed in Australia, Sydney in general. The subfamily is called Atracinae and it consists of three genera – Atrax, Hydronyche and Illawara. There are many different toxins in their venom, but collectively they are given the name atracotoxins. That's inhibitor of an ion channel, that's making the venom extremely poisonous for monkeys and humans. It has paralyzing effect. Very interesting is that it doesn't affect the nervous system of other mammals. In case of a bite from such spider there's less than an hour to feel the symptoms. It's established that the mean time for that it's 28 minutes. There's anti-venom, found in 1981."

Mary let the information sink in and nodded her head.

"Is there a way to obtain venom from that spider?" she asked.

Randy thought for a minute, before answering:

"Well… hardly. Of course there's a way, but not for a civilian… I mean you have to work with these spiders like me for example, you can't catch one just like that…"

Mary nodded again.

"You can see them. They brought us a few spiders of the Atrax genera a couple of days ago. They look pretty cute!" Randy explained enthusiastically and chuckled, when Mary wrinkled her nose.

"No, thanks. I'm good." She answered.

"Where did that interest came from anyways?"

"Well… long story short: I need it for my case. This morning Phil told us that the victim had the venom of that spider in his blood..." Mary said, looking Randy in the eyes. "But it doesn't really matter…"

Randy nodded his head, deep in thoughts.

"Do you have some time for me?" Mary asked as she walked past him and put the notebook on the desk to aside. She jumped up, sitting on it. He followed her with his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"I might have time, depends on what's your suggestion." Randy answered smiling, coming closer to Mary. He positioned himself in between her open legs. She smirked, running one of her hands under his white overall. She quickly found the zipper of his jeans. "Oh… that… hm… I don't know… how bad do you want it?"

Mary chuckled.

"It's about you, Doctor Orton. I can feel how bad you want me… so the cards are in my favor, not yours." She whispered as she slid her hand in his jeans, stroking his ever growing erection. Randy groaned as he placed his hands over her blouse covered breasts and squeezed them hard.

"God… Mary… I'm going to fuck you." He whispered in her ear, nibbling on it.

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh you bet it is… you would like that, wouldn't you? On my desk… mmm… I for sure would like it, Mary…" he whispered again.

"Then shut the fuck up and fuck me already!"

Randy chuckled and caught her lips with his own.


End file.
